Operation GSD
'''Operation GSD '''is the 15th episode of the first season of Unexpected. This is also the 15th overall episode. Plot Shawn faces the evidence that Jack knows his secret. Morgan and Jack hit a bumpy road in their relationship. Luke and Jennifer hit the roads to go camping. Alyssa sets her plan into motion to get her powers back, she sents an undercover villain disguised as a cop intrude the lives of Shawn and Spencer. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Luke Washington Recurring Characters * Jack McCoy * Samantha Reid * Frederick Mullen * Alyssa Special Guest Characters * Amy * Officer Brewer Storyline (Shawn’s House) Jack: Did I just see what I think I did? Shawn: Uh, you saw what exactly. Jack: I saw that person fly out of the house. Shawn: Oh. That was special effects. Jack: That was more than special effects. It was real. Shawn: Fine. It was and she took my dad. I have to find her. Jack: How do you expect to do that? Shawn: With my special weapon. Follow me. (Spencer’s Tree house) Shawn: Spencer, we have a problem. Spencer: What kind of problem? Shawn: Someone knows about our super powers. Spencer: How? Shawn: Someone took my dad and used their powers in front of him. Spencer: Who is it? Shawn: Come in. (Jack walks in) Morgan: Jack? Jack: Morgan? What are you doing here? Do you know about them too? Morgan: I live here and yes I do. Jack: Why didn’t you tell me? Morgan: This was none of your business. This didn’t involve me. Jack: We made a deal about not keeping secrets from each other. I knew dating a NERD was such a bad idea. Shawn: What did you call her? Jack: You heard me… A NERD! I bet you don’t even have super powers. Shawn: I don’t need super powers for this! (Shawn knocks out Jack) Spencer: Shawn! Shawn: We aren’t going to sit here and let him make from of my friend and your sister. Spencer: I know but violence is never the answer. (Police Station) Officer Brewer: Has anyone seen Officer Conway? Officer Bender: I have seen him. Officer Brewer: Where is he Amy? Amy Bender: He came to my house and he was drunk. I told him to go home he started getting angry and he gave me his badge. I haven’t seen him since. Officer Brewer: Where is his badge? (Amy pulls out Dan’s Badge) Amy: I am so sorry, Sir. (Officer Brewer cringes) (Amy goes in a room) (Amy calls Alyssa) Amy: It’s done. No one but his son will expect him to be missing. Alyssa: I can count on you to neutralize the asset. Amy: Yes, I will get right on that. (Luke’s House) Luke: Are you ready to go? Jennifer: I cannot believe you are making me go. Luke: It is going to be fun. Jennifer: I don’t like camping. Luke: You have never been camping. You have to try something before you judge it. Jennifer: Fine, but next week we are doing my thing. Luke: And what thing is that? Jennifer: Getting a Mani Pedi. Luke: I look forward to it. (Luke bites a gummy bear with a smug face) (Spencer’s Bedroom) Spencer: We need to come up with a plan. Morgan: How are we supposed to find his dad? He could be anywhere. Shawn: They traveled out of the atmosphere. Spencer: They did?!? Shawn: Yes, I saw. Spencer: How do we not know he isn’t dead already. Shawn: What? No, he can’t be. Morgan: Well how are we supposed to get in space? Spencer: We are going to space. You aren’t. Morgan: Wait why? Spencer: You have to watch over your boyfriend. Shawn: Ex-Boyfriend. Spencer: Yeah, Yeah whatever. Morgan: Why do I have to be the one who watches him? Spencer: Because you don’t have powers like us. (Amy breaks the door) Amy: Hello Kids! Shawn: Who are you? Amy: I’m Amy Bender! I’m here to destroy you! (Shawn’s House) (Samantha rings the doorbell) Samantha: That’s weird he is always home. (Fred whistles) Fred: Yo, Samantha! Samantha: Ugh! What do you want Fred. Fred: I saw you walking down here. I was just wondering you are doing. Samantha: I’m visiting my boyfriend? Fred: You are dating Shawn the nose picker? Samantha: He isn’t a nose picker. Fred: You could have done so much better. Samantha: You mean dating you? I have gone down that path and it wasn’t good. Fred: I am a different person now. I’m the star of the football team. I’m the most popular person in school. Samantha: The last time I checked Jenn and Luke were the most popular in the school. You are like the side kick. Fred: Side Kick? Honey, I control Luke. Samantha: I’ll be sure to let him know. Fred: Your attitude is so attracting. (Fred walks up to Samantha) Fred: You have to tell me you don’t feel anything. Samantha: I don’t feel anything. (Fred leans in and kisses Samantha) Fred: How about now? Samantha: Why did you do that? I am dating Shawn. (Samantha runs away from Fred) (Spencer’s Bedroom) Spencer: Morgan, you need to run now! Morgan: I’m not leaving with you. Shawn: Morgan! GO NOW! (Morgan jumps out the window) Spencer: You want to fight him? You have to fight me. (Spencer and Shawn merge together) Amy: Ooh better for me. Kill two birds with one stone. Spencer: We will see about that. (Amy throws an energy blast at them) Shawn: Duck! (Shawn and Spencer duck) Amy: I see you have practiced! However practice means nothing! (Amy shifts the ground to break the floor) (Shawn and Spencer fall down) Spencer: Ow! (Amy freeze the door) Amy: Don’t even think about leaving! Shawn: Spencer now would be the time to use our move. Spencer: We haven’t mastered it yet. Shawn: We have to try! (Shawn and Spencer twirl to create a tornado) Amy: Cute! (Amy throws fire at them) (Shawn and Spencer fly into the wall) Amy: Looks like you had a beating! Time to finish you! (Amy grabs her katana) Morgan: You beast! (Amy swings at Morgan) Shawn: Morgan! (Morgan ducks and kicks Amy’s feet) Spencer: Morgan! Where did you learn that? Morgan: The TV! Shawn: Spencer, let’s get her! (Shawn and Spencer create a speed force around her) Morgan: Okay, this is too cool! Spencer: Go get the anti-super human hand cuffs. (Morgan runs to grab the hand cuffs) Shawn: Cuff her! (Morgan cuffs Amy) (Shawn and Spencer slow their speed force) Shawn: What are we going to do with her now? Spencer: Well I have a friend Mateo. He built something special for us. Morgan: Wait, when was this? Spencer: Oh yesterday. (They walk in front of the tree house) Morgan: The tree house? Spencer: Even better. (Spencer puts his hand on the tree bark) (The tree bark slides open) Spencer: Come on! (They ride down the elevator) Morgan: This isn’t real! Spencer: It is real. He got his elite buddies to help him. Shawn: This is amazing. Spencer: Our very own mission command place. I was going to show you yesterday after he was done but everything started happening. Morgan: This is so cool! Spencer: I think it’s official. Shawn: Yup! Spencer: We are a 3 person super human team. Shawn: Do you have a name? Spencer: Team Unexpected! Morgan: Things kind of happen unexpectedly here. Shawn: I’m glad its official but I have our first job. Spencer: What is it? Shawn: Operation GSD. Morgan: Operation GSD? Spencer: Operation Get Shawn’s Dad! Shawn: Yeah. I’m not going down without a fight. Trivia